Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 2
Recap Day 2 Shallot. "King's Keep" Inn. First things in the morning Daer-uhd walks off to patrol the edge of town to patrol for goblins. Tily talks with the innkeeper, Breck Jinlin, about the bag of teeth. The innkeeper says they are keepsakes of his departed family. After breakfast, the party set out outside. Aldous Lightfoot says that Sir Lucius Blackburn obtained a Ruby Amulet after the death of a Sir Ballwick on the road. The party head towards Sir Lucius Blackburn manor outside the edge of town. At the estate a carriage is being loaded with luggage. The guards outside say that the Sir Lucius Blackburn is leaving town today. The party are invited into the parlour to meet with the knight. Sir Lucius Blackburn claims the Ruby Necklace is a family heirloom, and said Baron Silvershield is being greedy and lied to Aldous. He is heading to the western kingdom for reasons. Tily snoops around the house looking for the estate as the others wait at the parlour. As she searches a bedroom, the Lady of the House spots Tily and shouts for guards. The party end up being kicked out of the estate. They start walking back into down, talking about their future plans. They decide to get ahead of Sir Lucius Blackburn and head to the next town before him. They return to "King's Keep" inn and leave a message for Daer-uhd explaing where they are going, then head on the road south from Shallot to Abbera. The party then head down the road south out of town. Half way though they day they encounter 2 orcs coming down the road and the party decide to attack them and kill them very quickly. Tilly carves on a tree "Tilly Was Here" for Daer-uhd. At evening the they arrive in Abbera (2000 to 3000 people). Is in a better condition to Shallot. The city gates are closed. The gate guard lets them in after seeing they aren't monsters. The guard tells them however to be careful and not to cause trouble. The party get directions to Sam's Pie and Grits to get some pie. Behind the party the carriage Sir Lucius Blackburn arrives. The party watch from the "Olive Oil" tavern. The party hear rumor of a wedding of the daughter of Baron Oakensheild, way over in Vaermont to the west, it isn't said who the daughter is marrying. The party also hears about a local thieves guild causing trouble on the east side of town. The party head to the "Golden Life" inn to stay for the night. Day 3 The rain has stopped. Aldous goes looking for the Thieves Guild, and using Thieves Cant, finds a Halfling thief named Ricktar. After talking a little, he leads the party to a place to chat. He points out a person named Marsh is good for contacts. The Firebreath Tavern. He offers information on the daughter of Baron Oakenshield for a price. The party hear about a job about capturing a man alive for Ricktar. Sir Quintin Newfield, the landed knight of town, his son was murdered, and the party is going to capture one of the murderers involved. The party agree to the job. The man they are after is a human with broad shoulders, pointy chin, and is named Brendan. Half an hour the party arrives at "The Dragon's Den", a tavern in a terrible condition, in the slumbs of town. The party find Brendan. Tilly, acting as a positure, lures Brendan away to his hovel. Tilly ties up Brendan as part of the foreplay, then the rest of the party rush in with weapons drawn. Brendan stabs Tilly before surrendering. Aldous gathers Ricktar and brings him to the hovel. Ricktar tells the party that Oakenshield's Daughter is going to marry Duke Maldus Ironworm's 15 year-old son, (the Duke is the brother of the King). This would lead to a very powerful alliance. The party then leave the hovel, with Brendan at Ricktar's mercy. The party search for a healer for Tilly. They party head to the "Golden Life" inn. The innkeeper summons a surgeon. An hour later the surgeon arrives, who treats Tilly's wounds with stitches and healing pastes. Day 4 The party head back to the Firebreath Tavern. They ask Ricktar about getting an invitation to the wedding, he says that is beyond him. The party decide to forge a letter, but they need to find a real letter to copy. The party start searching for Sir Lucius Blackburn. The party head back to the "Golden Life" inn ask about where they could find Sir Lucius Blackburn, and are told to check out "The Regal Goblin" inn down the street, a high class establishment. a 4 storey inn with windows shutters painted purple. The party arrive and find that they aren't welcome at the expensive establishment. They also find that Sir Lucius Blackburn left yesterday morning. The party leave the inn. Experience 375 exp each *Theo levels to level 2: +11 HP (23 HP Total) *Tily levels to level 2: +5 HP *Aldous levels to level 2: +6 HP Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes